The Conman
by amy-isntfakingit
Summary: This is the first chapter in a series I plan to upload. Amy has been taken hostage, will any notice she's gone? Will anyone rescue her? Is Karma too distracted by Liam too notice her bestfriend is missing?
1. Chapter 1

My hair stood on end; a shiver raced down my spine, a lump was forming in my throat. It was him. I could hear him behind me, it was dark and he had his hood up, but I didn't need to see his face to know it was him. They told me I would be safe here. They promised. Maybe I would have been if I stayed inside. I started to run, but he was too fast, he grabbed me with his icy hands. There was no point putting up a fight now, I need to save my energy. He dragged me through the rain to his van, a sight that wasn't unfamiliar to me. It was cold in the van and the floor was covered in dirt and oil stains, but it was dry. He grabbed my wrists and taped them to the passenger seat head rest. Then he looked me in the eyes, I felt his breath on my face, and whispered, "If this goes how I want and you behave, I'll let you go. And if it doesn't, well then I think we can both guess what the outcome will be." I knew he was lying he wouldn't let me go, he said it as though he believed himself, as if he thought I would believe him. I knew he was faking it, and after all I am an expert on that aren't I? He never, not for one second thought I didn't believe him which I thought was weird. I guess he's probably used to people trusting him though, after all everyone at Hester trusted him. Even Karma. I thought she was smarter than that. Everyone, including her thought that he was a gift from god. If only they could be in my position right now.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a dark room. I don't remember falling asleep. The left side of my hip was aching a lot I must have been laying on my side for a few hours at least. I tried to sit up but my hands were tied together as were my feet so it made it a little difficult. I didn't want to make any noise in case anybody came to see me. I noticed a staircase over in the other corner of the room. I could hear faint muffled voices that sounded like they were coming from the room above me. I could hear footsteps they sounded like they were walking towards the door. The footsteps were getting louder and louder and then they stooped. There was a jingling sound, like keys. Then the door opened. It was him.

"Nice to see you're finally awake", he said with a grin. "Now we can finally chat" At that moment there was a soft rumbling in my stomach, he must have heard it, because he pulled a granola bar out of his pocket and threw it across to me.

"It's kind of hard to eat with my hands tied together..." I said shakily. He walked over to me and pulled out a pocket knife, he cut the rope that was binding my wrists. I pushed myself up off the floor so I was sitting.

"Are you comfortable now?" he asked, he sounded really annoyed which meant this was not going to end well. I just stared at the floor. "Listen Amy 'm not going to hurt you, i just need you to do something for me." There it was again that voice it sounded so trusting but it still wasn't fooling me. I continued to stare at the floor. "I'll come back later. Maybe then you'll be more cooperative." He turned and walked towards the stairs. As he neared the top I decided i should say something, "Why am I here?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was stupid or something, like I was supposed to know why. "You'll know soon enough" he said as he closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Karma's Point Of View (POV)_

"Hey Amy where are you? Why won't you answer my messages? Call me back."

I haven't seen my best friend for two days. Two whole days. We haven't been apart this long since the second grade. I'm starting to really worry. Maybe I could ask Lauren? Ugh but it's Lauren, she probably can't speak to me without being all bitchy and whiny. I really need Amy to come back to school though, like what if people start thinking that we've broken up? No no no i can't go back to being irrelevant again. Everybody knows m now! Well.. Us. Maybe that's what she's doing. She has been acting quite strange lately. I think I'll go to her place after school and see what's up.

_Amy's POV_

Ugh this floor is not good for ones spine. Here we are, day two of hell, day two of being held in this shit hole against my own will. Well I think its day; I mean it's hard to tell due to the lack of windows in this dusty old basement. I just want to know why I'm here, why me? I haven't done anything. I'm just ordinary old Amy. The familiar sound of footsteps clunking around up above interrupted my thoughts. They were, strangely enough, good to hear. At least I know I'm still alive and not in some dark dusty rendition of hell.

The Granola bar was still on the floor from yesterday. I decided to eat it. I was going to need some energy if I was ever going to get out of here. I started chowing down on the bar then I heard the footsteps again. This time they were headed towards the door. I braced myself for what was about to come.

"Good morning sunshine!" he said walking down the stairs.

"Why am I here?" I blurted out. "Patience Amy patience, you need to eat first." He handed me a bowl of cornflakes. I took it reluctantly.

"What have you like poisoned it or something, is this how it's going to end?" "Well I can take it away if you're not hungry?" he said. I let out a deep sigh "no I'll have it then. But-" I continued "If I do you have to tell me why I'm here, what do you want from me?"

"Oh Amy" he said cheekily "you sure are a stubborn one. But yes today I'll tell you."

I ate a mouthful of the cornflakes; they didn't taste weird, just like normal cornflakes so I continued eating them. "For a few weeks now-" he started "You and Karma have been in a relationship is that correct?" His voice was so formal sounding, like he was a police officer questioning a witness, me being the witness. "Ah well yes, yes that is correct" I replied. "Well someone has told me that you two are 'Faking It." "Are you kidding me" I said, you kidnapped me to find out that? What a waste of your time! Can I go now? Thankyou it would be much appreciated!" "No Amy you cannot leave just yet. You see, I have also been told that you are _really _in love with her." I felt faint, like all the blood from y head had rushed into my body, my mouth was dry. How could he possibly know this? "N-n-no I'm n-not" I stammered. "Not so good at faking it now are we Amy" I was still in shock I'm not ready for people to know this yet. I just sat there. "Also I fear that Karma may be falling love with you too Amy, and well I can't let that happen" he said. "What do you mea-"

"So now we come to the reason you're here Amy. I cannot let this relationship become something more than it already is. That is why I need you to remove yourself from Karma's life and I don't just mean this fake relationship of yours. I mean you friendship must be terminated as well. You can't have contact with her, you cannot go to the same school as her, you have to cross the street when you see her coming. I don't care if you have to move house or move to another country to stay away from her, do it. If you promise me you'll stay out of her life for good, and I'll let you go."


End file.
